


I'm The One

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

It wasn’t wise for you to have a crush on anyone considering that your brothers, Dean and Sam, were always overprotecitve. You were their little sister and a hunter, after all. You grew to stop believing in love and went for one night stands instead, just like Dean. It was your way of not dealing with broken heart and abandonment later.

However, it all went to hell. You had no idea how it happened but you’ve fallen in love. Not with some guy, that would be too easy, but with the freaking archangel. What the hell was wrong with you? He didn’t care about anyone, why would he care about you?

You couldn’t get him out of your head and soon, your brothers were worried that something was wrong with you. You stopped smiling that often, you ate less and you spent more time alone than ever. They decided that they need to find out what was causing the change of your behaviour.

You were sitting in the library, going through some research, when Dean sat across you and took the book away from you. 

“What the hell? I’m trying to work here!” You shouted and got up to get the book back but he refused, setting it on the highest shelf possible.

“I won’t give it back unless you tell me what’s wrong with you.” He stated, nervously tapping his feet on the floor.

“There’s nothing wrong with me.” You growled, turning on your feet to go to your room.

“Come on, Y/N. You’re acting weird. Cut the bullshit.” He said angrily,grabbing you by your arm so he could see your face.

“You’re gonna kill me if I tell you.” You stated, taking a deep breath.

“I’m not gonna kill you, you idiot. I can take everything. Spill.” He declared, smiling softly.

“Fine. I’ve got a crush on someone.” The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them and you were geniuinely scared that Dean would be mad at you for getting invested with someone.

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about! Just go for it!” He said and you stared at him in shock and disbelief.

“What?” You stuttered out, sure that he was joking.

“You heard me. I’m done seeing you all sad and miserable. Do something with it.” He got out of the room, returning the book to your hands, and you couldn’t help but sigh, knowing that it was going to be hard to admit your feelings to Gabriel.

“If he wasn’t a damn archangel then it would be hundred times easier.” You muttered under your nose and jumped when you felt someone’s hand on your shoulder. When you raised your head you saw Gabriel, grinning like an idiot.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” You asked, blushing slightly.

“Long enough to hear about your little problem. I believe I’m the archangel you’re looking for, sugar plum.” He said, leaning in and pulling you into a kiss.

It turned out that it wasn’t hard at all.


End file.
